


По воле случая

by AllyMac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Las Vegas, Memory Loss, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMac/pseuds/AllyMac
Summary: После незабываемой разгульной ночи в Лас-Вегасе, Наруто и Хината просыпаются бок о бок в одной кровати, с полным отсутствием каких-либо воспоминаний о том, как они оказались вместе.!! Это перевод работыAs Luck Would Have Itавтора:naruhina_soupс английского на русский. Если ваш инглиш хорош, то поддержите автора оригинала, а если нет, наслаждайтесь переводом !!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Luck Would Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164000) by [naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup). 



> This translation is posted with author's permission  
> Перевод опубликован с согласия автора

* * *

Хината застонала, медленно приходя в себя. Её голова пульсировала от очевидного похмелья. Она облизала губы, чтобы смочить их, но во рту было очень сухо. 

Вода. Ей срочно нужно было хоть немного воды. 

Она попыталась сесть, но сразу же сдалась. Тело было тяжёлым, а голова отказывалась соображать. 

По крайней мере, кровать была мягкой. Даже очень мягкой. 

И тёплой. 

Она перекатилась и мгновенно обнаружила источник тепла. Её полуприкрытые веки резко раскрылись. Рука взметнулась вверх, прикрывая рот, чтобы заглушить удивлённый вскрик. 

Рядом с ней, лёжа лицом в подушку, лежал мужчина. Абсолютно голый. Простыня еле прикрывала его ноги. Она сразу же осмотрела себя. На ней всё ещё было платье, которое она надела вчера вечером в клуб, но... не было трусиков. 

О Боже. Она лежала в кровати без трусиков, рядом с голым мужчиной. Мужчиной, который точно не был её парнем Тонери. 

Точнее, её бывшим парнем, Тонери. 

Точнее, они решили взять перерыв в отношениях, но Хината была уверена, что они снова сойдутся. Скорее, она была уверена в этом до этого момента, пока он не узнает, что она легкомысленно переспала с кем-то в Лас-Вегасе. 

Она уставилась в потолок, как только до неё дошла вся тяжесть этого откровения. Чёрт бы побрал Сакуру! Это она во всём виновата!

Её розоволосая лучшая подруга настояла на том, чтобы они отправились в «отвязное» путешествие в Лас-Вегас только они, девочки. С целью «повеселиться» и «дико оттянуться», чтобы Хината перестала «пускать сопли» после её разрыва с Тонери. 

Неужели вот это вот всё и имела в виду Сакура?

Хината снова повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на своего соседа по кровати. Немного забеспокоившись, что он может задохнутся, лёжа вот так, лицом в подушку. Но его спина мерно поднималась и опускалась так, будто он спокойно дышал. Его очень загорелая и мускулистая спина. 

Её взгляд пустился на его идеально скульптурированный зад. Прелесть. Она покраснела после того, как поняла, что пялится на него слишком долго, внезапная волна смущённой вины, заставила её прикрыть его нижнюю часть тела простынёй. 

Если бы ситуация была обратной, она бы была благодарна, если бы он сделал тоже самое для неё. 

В конце концов, она собрала всю свою волю, чтобы сесть прямо. От усилий голова слегка пошла кругом. Хината осмотрелась. Шторы были задёрнуты и комната была погружена в полумрак, несмотря на то, что часы показывали уже далеко за полдень. То, что она предположила, скорее всего было его одеждой, было разбросано вокруг на полу. 

Как она и подозревала, это был не её номер. 

Она снова посмотрела на своего соседа. Будет ли грубостью просто уйти? Какие вообще были социально приемлемые нормы у секса на одну ночь? Она никогда такого раньше не делала. 

Хината не смогла ничего припомнить: ни то, как они встретились, ни даже его имя. Как бы сильно она ни старалась, она вообще не могла вспомнить ничего из того, что было вчера. 

Сначала они с Сакурой нарядились и накрасились, потом отправились в ночной клуб. И дальше ничего. 

Неужели ей было так мало надо, чтобы напиться до такой степени?

Она повернулась, выскальзывая из-под одеяла. Поднялась с кровати и проковыляла к окну, чтобы одёрнуть шторы. 

О чём немедленно пожалела. 

Яркий солнечный свет немедленно атаковал все её чувства. Рука приподнялась, защищая лицо, глаза сощурились почти в щелки. А её хмельная голова сразу же наградила её тупой болью от таких опрометчивых действий. 

«Аааргх», простонала Хината, как только глаза приспособились к свету. Она снова посмотрела на голого мужчину. В глубине души надеясь, что свет разбудит и его, и она сможет попрощаться и отправиться на неизбежный с утра, стыдливый променад до своего номера. 

Но не тут то было. Он даже не пошевелился. 

Она опустила руку, которой прикрывала глаза от солнца и заметила кое-что странное. Винтажное кольцо её бабушки, которое она обычно носила на правой руке, сейчас было надето на её левый безымянный палец. 

Хината тут же отбросила свою первую мысль как невозможную. Но, чем дольше она смотрела на свою руку, тем сильнее её сердце начинало биться. 

Нет. Нет. Не может этого быть. 

Она резко вскинула голову, глядя на обнажённого мужчину. Глаза сфокусировались на его левой руке, только для того, чтобы её самые страшные мысли подтвердились. 

На его пальце тоже было надето кольцо. 

Либо она переспала с женатым мужчиной, либо... 

Хината закричала. 

Он подскочил, проснувшись от громкого звука, запутался в простыне и упал с края кровати с глухим стуком.

«Твою ж мать», проворчал он, хриплым после сна голосом. Повернувшись, он вздрогнул, посмотрев на неё, лежа на полу. И она внезапно оказалась в плену его голубых глаз. Цвет казался ещё ярче из-за огромного синяка под одним его глазом. Он запустил руку в свои растрёпанные блондинистые волосы, пока они в тишине смотрели друг на друга. 

Она стояла дрожа, прикрывая рот ладонью, чувствуя неловкость от своего всплеска эмоций и стараясь как можно сильней, чтобы не начать задыхаться от волнения. 

«Ты кто?» Спросил он. 

Хината совсем не хотела начинать рыдать. 

«О, чёрт». Он сразу же запаниковал и поднялся, тут же заметив у себя полное отсутствие одежды. 

«Прости! У нас был секс? Я обещаю, я не какой-то там козёл, который спит с девчонкой и потом не может вспомнить её имя, я просто сейчас буквально вообще ничего не помню».

Но ей никак не удавалось заставить себя перестать плакать. Она знала, что выглядит сумасшедшей. И знала, что из-за неё он чувствует себя неловко.

«Прости! Это был такой намёк на то, чтобы ты сказала мне своё имя».

Она всхлипнула. «Хината».

«Пожалуйста не плачь, Хината», взмолился он. И повернулся к ней спиной, схватив тёмные джинсы с пола, натянул их на себя не заморачиваясь насчёт нижнего белья. 

Он обогнул кровать, осторожно подходя к ней, будто бы она была диким животным. Его руки слегка коснулись её плеч, она позволила прикоснуться к ней, потому что на самом деле, его прикосновение помогло ей начать успокаивать состояние паники, в котором она сейчас пребывала. Его руки были тёплыми и на удивление умиротворяющими. 

Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на неё слишком участливым, для незнакомца, взглядом. 

Она была рада, что не ушла, пока он спал. Он казался весьма милым. Ей бы не хотелось ранить его чувства. 

Хината наконец начала окончательно успокаиваться. Её дыхание снова стало нормальным. Он мягко улыбнулся ей.

«Может, ты расскажешь мне, что произошло вчерашней ночью?»

Он съёжился как только её глаза снова наполнились слезами.

«Я тоже не помню, что произошло прошлой ночью...»

Он нахмурился после её ответа. 

«Единственная зацепка, которая у меня есть — это вот это», сказала ему она, схватив его за запястье левой руки и прикладывая рядом со своей. Наглядно демонстрируя ему кольца на обеих их руках. «Не похоже, чтобы ты беспокоился о том, что изменил своей жене, что означает...» она осеклась, не договорив. 

«Прошлой ночью мы поженились», закончил за неё он. 


	2. Chapter 2

«Дыши», сказал он, беря в руки её лицо и заставляя посмотреть на себя. Взгляд его голубых глаз был твёрд. Он сделал нарочито глубокий вдох и она попыталась повторить за ним как можно лучше. Они выдохнули вместе. 

Она только что начала привыкать к мысли, что у неё случился секс по пьяни, но оказаться замужем? ЗАМУЖЕМ?! За полным грёбаным незнакомцем?! И это только после двух недель после её разрыва с Тонери. 

Какой же ужас. Вся её жизнь была один сплошной бардак.

«Можешь сказать мне, что ты помнишь?»

Она отвела глаза, а на щеках расцвёл румянец. «Я даже не помню твоего имени...» промямлила она. 

«Вот чёрт, конечно! Меня зовут Наруто». Он усмехнулся, почёсывая затылок. 

Вообще-то он был очень даже милым. Ну, хоть какая-то ложка мёда (если можно было так сказать об этой ужасной ситуации) была в том, что Наруто каким-то образом оставался спокойным за них обоих. 

«В общем, Наруто, всё что я действительно помню, это как пришла в клуб вчера вечером со своей подругой Сакурой. Мы приехали с ней в город только вдвоём». Объяснила Хината. 

«Что за клуб?»

«Хм, _Insomnia_? Кажется так он назывался».

«Отлично! Ну, вот и наша первая зацепка, потому что мы с приятелями тоже были в этом клубе! Походу там мы и встретились!» Его яркая улыбка слегка потускнела. «...но на этом мои воспоминания и заканчиваются.»

«Мои тоже», вздохнула она. Они остались стоять в неловкой тишине, пока каждый осознавал, что ни у одного из них не было информации на которую они рассчитывали. 

«Что ж, я думаю, что приоритетом будет найти часовню, где мы поженились и удостовериться, что брак законный», сказала она и Наруто согласно кивнул. Сформировав в мозгу ясный план, Хината почувствовала, что её сердцебиение возвращается к нормальному. Всё непременно будет хорошо. Они непременно во всём разберутся. 

«Так, пожалуй, я тогда оденусь», усмехнулся Наруто и начал подбирать свои вещи с пола. 

«Да, я думаю, это хорошая идея». Хината не удержалась от улыбки. Ситуация конечно не была идеальной, но ведь могло быть и хуже. 

Она тоже начала подбирать свои вещи с пола, но то, как они были беспорядочно разбросаны по номеру, заставило покраснеть даже её уши. Должно быть они действительно были в состоянии лихорадочного исступления, когда пытались раздеть друг друга вчера. 

«Слава богу», пробормотал Наруто. Хината обернулась обнаружив, что он держит свой бумажник в руках, будто это настоящий приз. 

Хината скривилась, вспомнив, что её телефон и бумажник остались в сумочке у Сакуры. В тот момент это показалось ей хорошей идеей, тем более, что прошлой ночью они и не планировали разделяться. 

Она решила, что для начала стоит сходить в их с Сакурой номер и взять оттуда сотовый, переодеться и проверить как там её розоволосая подруга, перед тем как они с Наруто приступят к своей миссии. 

Хината нашла обе свои туфли, чувствуя настоящую досаду от того, что снова придётся идти по улице на высоких каблуках. Её ноги всё ещё болели после вчерашней ночи. 

В это время, Наруто заглянул под кровать и поднялся, задумчиво хмурясь. «Не могу найти свой телефон нигде». Сообщил он. 

Отлично. 

То что у неё не было телефона было неприятностью, но чтобы у них обоих его не было, граничило с настоящей трагедией. Как вообще люди функционировали до того как изобрели сотовые телефоны?!

«Я, ээ...» Хината поколебалась. Пальцы оттянули край её обтягивающего (слишком короткого) платья, щёки окрасились румянцем. «Я не могу найти свои...трусики».

«Оу!» Наруто оглядел комнату в то время как румянец образовался и на его щёках. «Я их не видел». Он снова посмотрел на неё и под его взглядом она внезапно почувствовала себя голой, потому что теперь он знал о том, что на ней нет сейчас нижнего белья. 

Конечно, Хината понимала, что в общем-то они ей были не так, чтобы прямо необходимы, но всё же сама мысль об их отсутствии, заставила её неуютно поёжиться. В попытке заполнить неловкую тишину, Наруто не раздумывая заметил: «Симпатичный у тебя номер».

Трусики сразу же вылетели из её головы, Хината застыла и уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами. «Это не мой номер, я думала, что он твой! Чей это номер?!»

Наруто пожал плечами. «Я даже не в этом отеле остановился».

«Господибоже!» Хината хаотично заозиралась, осматривая комнату в поисках ответов, но ничего не нашла. «Давай просто уйдём отсюда». Она надела туфли и направилась к двери. Полностью одетый Наруто последовал за ней, засовывая руки в карманы. 

«Упс», выпалил он и Хината резко обернулась к нему с вопросительным взглядом. 

Наруто сконфуженно улыбнулся, медленно вытаскивая руку из кармана, в которой держал маленький треугольник чёрной ткани. «Кажется, я нашёл твои трусики».

Сгорая со стыда, Хината выхватила трусики из его рук и поспешила в ванную. Когда она вышла обратно, с горящими щеками, то даже посмотреть на него не смогла. В какой такой момент вчерашней ночи, она сняла трусики и отдала их ему?!

«Ну что, готова?» Спросил он, неловко посмеиваясь и потирая свою шею. С коротким кивком Хината вышла из номера. Они прошли по длинному, вытянутому коридору с идентичными дверями номеров по бокам каждой стены и вошли в лифт. 

Спуск вниз казался даже слишком долгим, пока они оба неловко стояли рядом друг с другом в тишине. Хината боролась с желанием начать нервно соединять указательные пальцы вместе, чтобы отвлечься от мысли о том, что у неё была интимная близость с этим мужчиной, которого она едва знала. Его вид тоже говорил том, что ему также неуютно, как и ей, он слегка постукивал рукой по ноге в такт старой поп-песне, играющей в лифте. 

«Так, ээм, что привело тебя в Лас-Вегас?» Спросила она, пытаясь начать разговор. 

«А, да. Я здесь с группой ребят, празднуем мальчишник моего друга», ответил Наруто. 

«Здорово».

«Ага».

Слава Богу дверь лифта открылась. 

Наруто и Хината оказались в казино и мгновенно были атакованы повсеместным запахом сигаретного дыма и громкими звуками, нарочито весёлого жужжания игровых автоматов. Ковёр внутри был с безвкусным геометрическим узором. В дневное время посетителями казино были в основном завсегдатаи таких заведений и пенсионеры. 

Хината огляделась в поисках каких-нибудь указателей, чтобы понять в какой стороне находится выход, но от поисков её отвлёк звук урчащего желудка у Наруто. 

«Ха,ха, прости», посмеялся он. «Я что-то очень проголодался. Думаешь, мы можем заскочить в кофейню по быстрому?»

«Да, конечно», кивнула Хината. Она бы не отказалась от порции кофеина, но... «У меня с собой нет денег».

«Без проблем, я заплачу», сказал Наруто, небрежно отмахнувшись. Они сделали заказ и нашли внутри зала маленький круглый столик на двоих. 

Хината чувствовала себя очень неловко, её платье, которое и вчера-то казалось слишком открытым, сейчас при свете дня, граничило с пошлостью. Она сделала глоток кофе и постаралась не обращать внимания на скользящие по ней взгляды остальных посетителей. Пришлось успокаивать себя мыслью о том, что скорее всего не она первая и не она последняя разгуливает по казино в клубном платье, которое было на ней вчера ночью. 

Так как в кофейне не продавалась никакая питательная еда, Наруто просто купил всю выпечку, которая там была. Она наблюдала с тихим изумлением, как он сначала попробовал каждую булочку по кусочку, чтобы решить какая именно ему нравится больше, а затем всё равно съел их все. 

После их быстрого завтрака (или правильней было бы назвать это ланчем, так как день уже был в разгаре), Наруто и Хината покинули казино и вышли на главную улицу. Массивные тематические отели возвышались по обе стороны от бульвара. Электрические билборды вспыхивали рекламой предоставляемых развлечений и изысканных ресторанов, соблазняющих гостей посетить их. 

Отель, где остановились Хината и Сакура был недалеко, может, около двух кварталов отсюда, вверх по улице, но идти всё это расстояние на высоких каблуках было пыткой. 

Она попыталась отвлечься на непринуждённую беседу с Наруто, узнав у него, что он тоже приехал сюда из Нью-Йорка. Тем не менее, она удержалась от того, чтобы упомянуть о том, что она выросла в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, одном из наиболее благополучных районов Манхэттена, так как обычно, узнав об этом, люди начинали как-то осуждать её за это. 

После того как она раз десять постучала, но никто так и не открыл дверь, Хината побеждёно вздохнула. Видимо, Сакуры действительно не было в номере. Она беспокоилась о том, что Сакура скорее всего волновалась за неё, потому что вчера ночью Хината не вернулась в номер, но теперь она сама начала волноваться о том, всё ли в порядке было с Сакурой. 

Ей нужно как можно скорее связаться со своей розоволосой подругой. Хината очень надеялась, что с ней было всё в порядке и если им с Наруто повезёт, то возможно у Сакуры остались какие-то воспоминания про вчерашнюю ночь. 

«Может быть, если мы попросим на ресепшене, тебе сделают новый ключ», предложил Наруто. Эта идея немного приободрила её и она согласно кивнула. 

Они прошли через казино в главное лобби отеля, где располагалась дюжина ресепшионистов. К счастью, им не пришлось долго ждать, когда им помогут. 

«Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать!» Женщина с тёмными волосами поприветствовала их, как только они приблизились к стойке. «Желаете снять номер?»

«Нет, вообще-то, у меня уже есть номер, но я надеялась, что вы можете выдать мне ещё один ключ от комнаты», объяснила Хината. 

«Конечно, пожалуйста, ваш номер комнаты и имя на которое вы делали бронь?»

«Номер 2386, Харуно Сакура».

Девушка-портье вбила информацию в компьютер, смотря на экран. Наруто притих, стоя рядом с Хинатой, засунув руки в карманы. 

Его брови слегка нахмурились, когда он нащупал что-то в своём кармане и вытащил предмет на свет, чтобы узнать что это. Наруто провёл пальцами по какой-то пластиковой фишке, раскрашенной в изумрудно-зелёный и золотой цвета. Фишка была слишком тонкой и маленькой, чтобы быть фишкой для покера. Он сощурился, чтобы прочитать мелкую надпись: «Мьёбоку»

Это название ему ни о чём не говорило. 

«Так, Сакура, мне нужен какой-нибудь документ для подтверждения вашей личности и я сразу же выдам вам ключ», вежливый голос брюнетки отвлёк Наруто от его мыслей и вернул в настоящее. Он засунул фишку обратно в карман. 

Хината побледнела. «Ой, но меня зовут Хината, и у меня нет никакого документа с собой прямо сейчас».

Ресепшионистка нахмурилась. «Боюсь, что мы можем предоставить копию ключа только человеку на чьё имя был зарезервирован номер».

«Я понимаю», приуныла Хината. Ну вот, все её надежды обрести наконец свой телефон разбились вдребезги. 

«Могу я вам ещё чем-то помочь?»

«Вообще-то да», Хината выпрямилась. «Есть ли тут поблизости часовни для венчания?»  
  
Портье была обескуражена таким неожиданным вопросом. «Ну, да, от нашего отеля в радиусе пяти миль есть около дюжины часовен».   
  
«Отлично...» скривилась Хината. Им ни за что не успеть обойти их все за день и обзвонить их тоже нет никакой возможности, потому что у неё нет телефона, чтобы посмотреть номера! «Спасибо за помощь». Поблагодарила она девушку. Хината разочарованно обернулась, чтобы уйти, но Наруто внезапно вмешался в разговор.

«Вообще-то извините, ещё один вопрос», он улыбнулся брюнетке за стойкой. «Вам знакомо название Мьёбоку?»

Её улыбка стала слегка натянутой, она посмотрела на Наруто словно оценивая, насколько серьёзным был его вопрос. «Вы имеете в виду мужской клуб?» Переспросила она. 

Его голубые глаза расширились от удивления. Это точно не было первым о чём бы он мог подумать, но, тут же осадил себя блондин, наверное, смысл в этом был. «Эм... да. Где он находится?»

Хината подёргала его за рукав и прошептала, «что ты делаешь?»

Ресепшионистка с неодобрением в глазах сообщила, что клуб находится в нескольких кварталах вверх от отеля. 

«Отлично, спасибо», он улыбнулся ей. Затем взял Хинату за руку и пошёл на выход. 

«Что ты делаешь? В смысле, конечно я понимаю, что ты приехал на мальчишник и всё такое, но я думала, что мы сначала выясним всё с нашей ситуацией!»

Наруто передал ей фишку. «Мы с друзьями не были в этом стрип-клубе, но я нашёл эту фишку у себя в кармане». Хината осмотрела её, поджав губы. «Если мы отталкиваемся от того, что мы были вместе всё это время, после того как встретились в ночном клубе вчера то...»

«Мы были там вместе», закончила за него Хината, содрогнувшись от своих же слов. Наруто улыбнулся и посмотрел на неё выжидающе: не найдётся ли у неё каких-то зацепок получше. 

Она со вздохом покачала головой. Хината не могла поверить, что вчера позволила ему затащить себя в стриптиз клуб. 

«Ну хорошо, давай сначала сходим в отель, где я остановился и посмотрим может мои друзья помнят что-нибудь и тогда там и решим, что делать дальше. Как тебе такая идея?» Спросил он. 

Пока Наруто и Хината шли из казино на выход, Хината мысленно оплакивала тот факт, что ей не удастся переодеться без доступа в её номер. Они прошли мимо сувенирного магазинчика и Хината с грустью посмотрела на манекенов в окошке, одетых в удобные домашние костюмы с логотипом отеля. 

Должно быть Наруто заметил её задержавшийся на витрине взгляд. «Тебе что-то нужно?»

«Я просто хотела переодеться...» надулась она. Её ноги болезненно запульсировали будто в подтверждение её же слов. «...и переобуть более удобные туфли, но у меня нет денег».

«Почему ты просто не сказала мне?» Улыбнулся он, «Давай я оплачу». При обычных обстоятельствах, Хината скорее всего смущённо отказалась бы от его предложения, со словами, что вряд ли она может принять такую щедрость. Но обстоятельства были совсем не обычными. 

«Это было бы просто замечательно», воскликнула она, вскинув руки и обвивая их вокруг его шеи в знаке глубокой признательности. 

Хината выдохнула с облегчением, когда они оба вышли из сувенирного магазинчика. Сейчас она была одета в бледно-фиолетовый велюровый спортивный костюм с большим логотипом отеля, вышитом на груди со стороны сердца, на её ногах красовалась пара удобных шлёпанец. Не самый её модный образ, но она чувствовала себя намного уютнее, чем в своём узком клубном платье. 

Наруто отвесил ей взгляд одинаково удивлённый и обеспокоенный, когда она запихала своё платье и туфли в ближайшую урну. «Хотела бы я их сжечь», с невозмутимым видом сказала она. Он усмехнулся и покачал головой, а затем повёл её в направлении отеля в котором остановились он и его друзья. 

Их отель мог похвастаться более классической архитектурой с фонтанами и статуями римских богов в дополнение к обычным элементам казино. Хината покраснела, когда одна из высеченных из мрамора мужских задниц напомнила ей об очень голом Наруто, которого она имела удовольствие лицезреть этим утром. К счастью, он похоже ничего не заметил, ведя их к отдельным лифтам, предназначенным для тех, кто останавливался в люксах пентхауза. 

Звуки шума за дверью были многообещающими. Наруто успел только пару раз постучать, прежде чем дверь открылась. 

«Йооо! Он жив!» Поприветствовал их парень в очках, который открыл дверь. 

«Ага, типа того, Удон», усмехнулся Наруто, потирая свою шею. «Ты меня впустишь или как?»

Удон сделал шаг назад, открывая дверь, чтобы друг мог войти. «Что случилось с твоим лицом?» Спросил он, указывая на синяк под глазом у Наруто. 

Но затем внимание Удона резко переключилось с синяка Наруто на маленькую женщину, которая пришла вместе с ним. «Кто твоя подружка?» Спросил он с поддразнивающей усмешкой. 

Наруто глянул на Хинату, весь её вид кричал о том, как сильно она напряглась и как ей было неуютно. Взгляд её бледных глаз тревожно осматривал просторный люкс. Везде по номеру были раскиданы бутылки от выпивки, пивные банки, одежда валялась почти по всем поверхностям номера в хаотичном беспорядке. 

«Это Хината». Она сдержано улыбнулась Удону. И как же правильно вести себя с друзьями мужчины с которым у тебя был секс на одну ночь?

К счастью, Наруто быстро перевёл тему разговора. «Короче, а где наш жених? Он что ещё развлекается?»

Удон рассмеялся. «Ну вот прямо сейчас он висит на туалете, но он сказал, что скоро очухается. Потому что я выиграл две штуки вчера на автоматах, так что мы хотим взять бунгало около бассейна. Ты с нами?»

«Ээ, кхм. Вообще-то у меня тут образовались дела понеотложнее».

Взгляд Удона переместился на Хинату. «Да, я вижу».

«Да, чёрт, заткнись! Я попытаюсь быстро всё уладить и присоединиться к вам у бассейна».

«Ну не надо торопиться из-за нас!» Сказал Удон, сдерживая очередной смешок. «Ты же не хочешь оставить плохое впечатление о себе у своей подружки».

Хината мгновенно покраснела и отвела глаза, когда догадалась на что намекал Удон. 

«Иди на хрен, чувак!» фыркнул Наруто, хотя его лицо тоже слегка порозовело. «Я вообще не это имел в виду!» Наруто прошёл в комнату, подходя к своему чемодану. Порывшись там, извлёк простую оранжевую толстовку. Без какого-либо стеснения он начал расстёгивать свою уже помятую рубашку и раздеваться. «Кстати, а ты меня вчера не видел?» 

«В смысле?» Спросил Удон. 

«Ну, типа, я должно быть до чёртиков напился, потому что вообще ничего не помню».

«Ну да, наверное. Мы вчера все жёстко оттянулись!» Поржал Удон, многозначительно смотря на их друга, который отрубился на диване и так и не пошевелился за всё это время. «Мы ещё в номере закинулись вместе, потом мы поели внизу и пошли в клуб. Должно быть мы тебя там и потеряли, потому что не видели тебя до того, как мы встретились в том понтовом казино выше по улице через пару часов».

«И ты не помнишь Хинату?» Спросил Наруто, натягивая оранжевую толстовку через голову. 

«Вообще-то, сейчас, когда ты спросил, я думаю она была с тобой у того стола с блек-джеком. Но там было куча людей вокруг тебя, так что я могу и ошибаться».

«Круто, спасибо, ты мне нереально помог», сказал Наруто и начал подгонять Хинату на выход к двери. «Сорян, но нам пора идти».

«Погоди, ты ничего не хочешь жениху сказать?» 

Наруто скривился. «Скажи ему, что мне очень жаль и, что я буду ему должен». 

«Знаешь, а ведь именно поэтому _я_ у него шафер!» Крикнул им вслед Удон. Наруто показал ему средний палец. 

В лифте Наруто и Хината поняли, что им нужно решить, что делать дальше. 

«Так, эм, куда дальше?» Спросила она, хотя прекрасно представляла, _что_ он ей скажет. И это предложение было и вправду стоящим (а лучших идей у неё всё равно не было) к её большому неудовольствию. 

«Придётся всё же наведаться в этот Мьёбоку, да?»


	3. Chapter 3

Контраст между ярким дневным солнцем и погруженным в полумрак стрип-клубом заставил обоих Наруто и Хинату сощуриться, когда они вошли в Мьёбоку. После того как её глаза свыклись с полумраком, Хината осмотрелась вокруг. 

Здесь было намного приличнее, чем она ожидала, но опять же, никаких завышенных ожиданий у неё и не было с самого начала. 

Не смотря на то, что сейчас был самый разгар дня, в клубе уже было несколько клиентов, наблюдающих за тем, как полуобнажённая девушка неторопливо качала бёдрами под чувственную мелодию и крутилась на пилоне с удивительной ловкостью и силой. Хинате потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы оторвать свой взгляд от танцовщицы, её движения были почти гипнотическими. 

«Я думал, что ты не хотела приходить сюда», прошептал ей на ухо Наруто. Она опомнилась и повернулась к нему, обнаружив на его лице поддразнивающую улыбку. 

Хината была благодарна, что приглушённый свет скрыл её яркий румянец. Она решила проигнорировать его замечание и сфокусироваться на предстоящей задаче. 

«Может, нам следует поговорить с барменом, посмотреть был ли он здесь вчера».

«Давай», согласно кивнул Наруто. 

Пара прошла вглубь стрип-клуба. Главная часть была утоплена в пол на пару ступенек и там располагались несколько столиков лицом к главной сцене, где танцевала девушка. Также там было несколько более уединенных кабинок по периметру главного пространства, где проходило основное шоу. Кабинки были с маленькими сценами и прозрачными занавесками, которые предполагали некий намёк на уединённость. Обивка мебели была из мягкого бархата глубокого цвета драгоценных камней. Каменные статуи жаб выглядели странновато, но каким-то образом всё равно смотрелись уместно. 

Бармен вытирал столешницу, когда приметил Наруто и Хинату и приветственно им кивнул. Он приблизился к ним с улыбкой, сразу бросая перед ними подставки под стаканы прежде чем спросить: «Что вам подать?»

«Вообще-то, мы здесь не для того, чтобы пить, мы надеялись поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто был здесь вчера вечером», объяснил Наруто.

«Ну, вчера я не работал, но наш управляющий здесь почти всё время. Попробуйте узнать у него».

«Отлично, где нам его найти?» Спросила Хината.

Её взгляд проследил за указательным пальцем бармена и упал на седовласого мужчину, сидящего на самом первом ряду за столиком, и похотливо пялящегося на танцовщицу на сцене. 

Это точно должно быть шутка.

Наруто направился прямиком к мужчине и Хината неохотно последовала за ним. При виде их, управляющий удивлённо дёрнулся, дважды пройдясь по ним взглядом, будто не веря в то, что видит. Широкая улыбка расползалась по его лицу. «Смотри-ка кого к нам занесло!» Сказал он со смехом. «Пришли за добавкой?!»

Хината ужасно смутилась, ей было стыдно, что её узнал управляющий стрип-клуба, но в то же время она преисполнилась надежды на то, что он прольёт свет на какие-нибудь вчерашние события. Джирайя снова представился и пригласил их подсесть к нему за столик. Наруто объяснил ситуацию, спросив не знает ли управляющий откуда они пришли сюда, куда пошли, когда покинули заведение и, что они вообще делали здесь изначально.

«Хм, посмотрим», Джирайя задумчиво потёр подбородок. «Я вас приметил, когда вы заказали огромную кучу еды и в благодарность от заведения, я накинул вам бесплатный приватный танец с одной из наших лучших девочек».

Хината удивлённо приподняла бровь, она не знала, что в стриптиз клубах подают еду.

«Да и вообще, вчера мы были необыкновенно щедры, обычно у нас клиентов выставляют вон, если они начинают лапать девочек…»

Ужасно красный Наруто глянул сначала на Хинату перед тем, как начал бормотать извинения, «О блин, простите! Вчера я на себя не был похож, понимаете…»

Но его бормотания прервал Джирайя своим громким смехом. «Я не про тебя говорил, парень, я говорил о ней». Он указал пальцем на Хинату, которая мгновенно покраснела даже ярче, чем до этого Наруто (если это вообще было возможно).

«Ч-что?!» Заикнулась она. Наруто пялился на неё так, как будто тоже не мог поверить в то, в чём её только что обвинили.

«Ага, после того привата, вы с и Ино чуть ли не слиплись друг с другом. Да и Ино вы кажется тоже очень приглянулись». Поведал им Джирайя. «И вообще, наверное, она больше меня сможет вам рассказать. Она уже должна быть здесь, готовится в своей гримёрке. Можете зайти к ней, уверен, что она возражать не будет».

Всё ещё пытаясь утихомирить свой яркий румянец на щеках, Наруто и Хината обменялись взглядами. Они знали, что придётся поговорить с этой Ино, если они хотят выяснить как можно больше информации, раз уж они всё равно притащились в Мьёбоку.

Джирайя провёл их за бархатную верёвку, которая отделяла доступ к крутой лестнице. На верхнем этаже располагался коридор с дверьми, на каждой из которых были таблички с именами принадлежащими той или иной танцовщице. Но Наруто и Хината искали только одно, вполне определённое имя. 

Дверь в гримёрку была открыта, поэтому Хината с любопытством вошла внутрь. Помещение не было очень большим, но декор и цветовая гамма были довольно вычурные. Вешалки полные костюмов занимали дальнюю стену вместе с полками на которых стояло несколько дюжин туфель с довольно высоким каблуком. Три весьма откровенных наряда были разложены на тахте пудрового цвета.

Роскошная девушка с длинными платиновыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, сидела перед зеркалом с ярко зажжёнными лампами, она аккуратно наносила на губы розовый блеск. Из-за шёлкового халатика сливового цвета, соблазнительно выглядывал костюм в сеточку.

Блондинка должно быть заметила их в отражении, когда она развернулась её лицо озарила улыбка.

«Вы вернулись!» Радостно воскликнула она и вскочила, чтобы поприветствовать их. Они оба с облегчением вздохнули, потому что она их помнила. К ним снова вернулась надежда на то, что она ответит на хоть какие-нибудь их вопросы.

Но Хината полностью оторопела, когда Ино схватила её и поприветствовала смачным поцелуем прямо в губы. Не просто чмокнула, а медленно, тягуче поцеловала, что неожиданно вызвало у Хинаты бурю неожиданных эмоций внизу живота. Её губы были мягкими и полными, поцелуй немного липким из-за блеска, но сладким, словно ваниль. Когда Ино отстранилась, Хината раскраснелась от шока и была смущена и растеряна. 

«Так, ты вернулась, чтобы просить Джирайю о работе? Потому что если ты будешь тут работать, мы можем собрать серьёзный кэш выступая дуэтом». Руки Ино задержались у неё на талии. Хината всё ещё была словно в тумане, а голова шла кругом из-за такого неожиданного поцелуя.

«Я эээ, я не отсюда... Не живу здесь», промямлила она, Хината и сама не поняла, почему она решила сказать именно это, ведь было больше дюжины более очевидных и веских причин, почему она не собиралась становиться стриптизёршей в Лас-Вегасе.

«Мы вообще-то пришли спросить тебя кое о чём». Румянец на щеках Хинаты так и не пропал, из-за того как Ино оглаживала большим пальцем оголённый участок кожи на её бедре. 

«А.. Ааа!» Лицо Ино засветилось так, будто она догадалась. «Я польщена!» Взгляд её бледно-голубых глаз скользнул на Наруто, который нервно сглотнул. Ино продолжала смотреть на него, а на её розовых губках появилась игривая улыбка. Она взяла пальчиками застёжку на кофте у Хинаты и очень медленно потянула собачку вниз, открывая её декольте. Её голос был низкий соблазнительный и мягкий, когда она начала говорить, «вы, ребятки, такие милые. Я с удовольствием соглашусь».

Но тут её улыбка слегка померкла, она перевела взгляд на Хинату и призналась: «но мне ещё работать несколько часов. В каком отеле вы остановились?» Она заправила прядь тёмных волос за ушко Хинаты. Кончики её пальцев легко коснулись линии её подбородка, прежде чем наклонить голову брюнетки большим пальцем так, что её губы оказались на расстоянии вдоха. «Я могу встретиться там с вами чуть позже».

«А?» Хината была полностью сбита с толку самой ситуацией и тем как быстро колотилось её сердце.

К счастью в разговор вмешался Наруто. «А, кхм…эм, звучит конечно заманчиво… Но мы на самом деле пришли к тебе не для того, чтобы попросить заняться с нами сексом». С этими словами то странное очарование Ино, под которое попала Хината резко рассеялось и Хината резко повернулась, уставившись на Наруто. «Мы оба не помним почти ничего с прошлой ночи и пытаемся выяснить, что произошло».

Голова у Хинаты всё ещё шла кругом, поэтому она просто тупо пялилась на Наруто, пока он как мог объяснял Ино их ситуацию. 

Секс втроём?! Ино так быстро решила, что они хотят попросить её заняться с ними сексом втроём?!

«Ах, ха-ха, ну да, мне конечно больше приглянулась твоя маленькая жена», сказала Ино, а потом наклонилась ближе, мягко соприкоснувшись кончиками носов с Хинатой. «Но я почти на сто процентов уверена, что вы двое вчера пришли сюда только вдвоём».

«А не помнишь случаем в какое время мы ушли или может, куда мы собирались идти дальше?»

«Хмм, не помню когда именно вы ушли, но я помню, как вы всё время твердили, что это самая счастливая ночь в вашей жизни», Ино похихикала от воспоминаний. «Поэтому я могу предположить, что вы скорее всего отсюда двинули в казино».

«О, спасибо большое! Радостно воскликнул Наруто. «Ты нам нереально помогла!»

«Да, спасибо», промямлила Хината, Ино легко улыбнулась ей в ответ.

Наруто и Хината остановились снаружи Мьёбоку, вокруг было всё ещё очень светло, хотя солнце потихоньку начинало клониться к закату, но всё ещё продолжало ярко светить на небе.

«Ты в порядке?»

«Ага, я просто, эм, я не знала… что меня привлекают девушки», пробурчала Хината, всё ещё стараясь хоть как-то осмыслить то, что только что произошло.

«Ну, эй, если хочешь пойти обратно и сказать Ино, что мы не против тройничка, я, как твой муж, готов принести себя в жертву только ради тебя!» Наруто улыбался так, что было понятно никакой жертвой секс с двумя привлекательными девушками он не считает.

«Перестань», проворчала Хината, еле удерживаясь от улыбки и поддевая Наруто локтём. «А сейчас куда нам идти? Что-то мне не кажется, что мы так уж много узнали».

«Ну она назвала тебя моей женой, поэтому теперь мы знаем, что мы были в часовне до того, как прийти в стрип-клуб. А Удон сказал, что видел нас в том понтовом казино у стола с блек-джеком. Поэтому, я думаю, что нам стоит попробовать сходить туда?»


	4. Chapter 4

Как Наруто, так и его друг описали это казино как «понтовое» и, когда они оба вошли внутрь здания, Хината сразу поняла почему. Они уже были в трёх разных заведениях за этот день и все они были большие и роскошные, но здесь декор был намного элегантнее. И сами завсегдатаи были из более богатых слоёв общества. На пути к казино, им на глаза попалось несколько модных дизайнерских бутиков. 

Пытаясь увидеть хоть какие-нибудь зацепки, которые смогли бы как-то напомнить о вчерашнем, Наруто и Хината вошли в зону, где стояли игровые столы. Звук дурацких игровых машин сменился шуршащим звуком раздачи карт, стукающихся друг о друга фишек для покера и крутящегося колеса рулетки.

Элегантно одетые крупье стояли за полукруглыми, обитыми сукном столами с приглашающим улыбками. Как только кто-то подсаживался за стол, они сразу сдавали карты рубашкой вниз даже до того, как игроки делали ставку, продвигая вперёд небольшие стопки фишек.

Было что-то завораживающее в том, как каждый пытливо смотрел друг на друга, пытаясь разгадать сдачу только по выражению лица.

Хината всегда хотела поиграть в покер в настоящем казино. Но не смотря на то, что она росла в достатке, всё же у неё были несколько прижимистых привычек из-за которых она считала азартные игры пустой тратой денег.

А вот у Наруто оказалось совсем другое мнение на этот счёт. «Эй, как думаешь, может мы сделаем короткий перерыв в нашем расследовании и сыграем пару партий?» Спросил он, в его голосе слышались просительные нотки, будто он был ребёнком выпрашивающим десерт.

Предложение было заманчивым. Хината училась на факультете статистики в университете и знала, что если тебе легко даётся счёт в уме, то с играми типа блек-джека, вполне можно попробовать минимизировать риски, просчитывая в уме вероятности. Она решила сказать Наруто, что тоже хочет сыграть, но до того, как она успела ему хоть что-то ответить, к ним подошла блондинка в возрасте, метая из глаз гневные молнии. 

Женщина с неприязнью схватила Наруто за ворот его толстовки и притянула на уровень своих глаз с удивительной лёгкостью и силой. Хината застыла на месте, прикрыв рот ладошкой после того, как шокировано вскрикнула. 

«Как ты посмел явиться опять в моё казино!» Осклабилась женщина. Наруто съёжился, а его голубые глаза нервно забегали вокруг в поисках ответов.

«Цунаде, пожалуйста», запричитала крупье с короткими чёрными волосами, которая стояла позади них. Расстроенное выражение исказило черты её лица. «Не надо этого делать! Просто позови охрану и они выведут его на улицу».

«За что?» Потерянно пробормотал Наруто. Их стычка начала привлекать внимание и других клиентов казино.

«А, значит ты думаешь, что это охренеть как смешно?!» Гаркнула Цунаде, её лицо настолько близко к его, что их носы чуть ли не соприкасались. «Ты думаешь, что можешь из меня дурочку делать?! Так просто жульничать в моём казино?! Или хочется ещё один синяк схлопотать?!»

Ну, по крайней мере он получил ответ на то, что случилось с его лицом. 

Хината нервно огляделась на всех, кто наблюдал за ними. Ей нужно было что-то сделать! Как-то уладить ситуацию!

Но как?!

Она не знала что сказать, потому что совсем не помнила в чём Наруто провинился. 

К счастью, в конфликт вмешался ещё один человек.

«Эй, эй! Цунаде! Давай не будем шуметь». Разъярённые янтарные глаза переместились на офицера Инузуку Кибу и его собаку. «Я выведу его отсюда, не нужно так беспокоиться», вежливо предложил он.

Её враждебный взгляд снова переместился на Наруто, который постарался не дрожать от страха перед этой женщиной. Цунаде отпустила его толстовку и оттолкнула от себя в сторону.

Хината выдохнула воздух, который даже не осознавала, что задержала.

Облегчение у Наруто было коротким, так как Киба схватил его за руку и потянул к выходу. «Давай, давай, шевелись».

Он обернулся через плечо и обнаружил, что Хината не отстаёт от них, поспевая за ними по пятам. За ней чуть поодаль стояла Цунаде, всё ещё кипящая от злости и зорко наблюдающая как его выводят из казино. 

Киба чуть склонился к нему и прошептал, «Считать карты при Цунаде? Ты должно быть по глупому самоуверен или просто хочешь помереть молодым?»

«Я даже не знаю как это делается…» промямлил в ответ блондин.

«Конееееечно».

Когда они вышли из главного входа в казино, снаружи их уже ожидал большой полицейский внедорожник. Второй офицер в тёмных очках, Абураме Шино, стоял рядом с машиной внимательно следя за обстановкой.

«Я что, арестован?!» Голубые глаза Наруто быстро забегали между полицейскими и Хинатой, которая тихо гипнотизировала свои ноги.

«Да ну, нет», покачал головой Киба. «Считать карты это в общем-то не преступление, но врагов нажить можно запросто». Он посмотрел на синяк под глазом у Наруто. «А также получить по лицу от очень темпераментного распорядителя казино. Но если вернёшься обратно, то это уже будет считаться несанкционированным проникновением на территорию. 

«Но я не считал карты!» Попытался оправдаться Наруто. «Я даже не знаю как это делается!»

«Наруто, помолчи», резко прошептала Хината.

Он повернулся к ней, на его лице было написано полное недоумение и Хината пробурчала что-то себе под нос, но он не разобрал что именно, так как её голова всё ещё была опущена вниз, а тёмная чёлка скрывала лицо. «Что ты сказала?» Спросил он, делая шаг ближе.

«Я умею», прошептала она.

«Чего?»

Она наконец подняла на него взгляд, её бледные глаза были полны вины. «Я знаю как считать карты», пробормотала она. «Это из-за меня ты пострадал».

«Да ладно, Хината ничего страшного! Не волнуйся! Я в порядке!» Тут же заверил он, беря её руку в свою, с лёгким пожатием. Он сначала глянул на полицейских, а потом наклонился к ней ещё ближе и прошептал. «Но… как?»

«Вы оба нарушители», сказал офицер в солнечных очках, прерывая их приглушённый разговор.

Они оба обернулись на чёрный полицейский внедорожник, офицер Киба как раз запускал своего пса на заднее сиденье, а офицер Шино пристально наблюдал за ними со скрещенными на груди руками. Он выглядел так, будто только что узнал их.

«Почему так? Потому что вас обоих выставили из ресторана Акимичи-Гриль прошлой ночью», пояснил Шино.

«Акимичи?!» Вмешался Киба. «А это не там какой-то знаменитый шеф-повар готовит еду прямо перед тобой?»

«Да, это называется тэппанъяки».

«Я собирался пригласить мою девушку туда!» Сообщил Киба своему партнёру.

«Пригласи. Это довольно интересный опыт», кивнул Шино.

«Подождите!» Крикнула Хината, вмешиваясь в их разговор. «А где находится этот ресторан?»

К этому времени Хината уже желала, чтобы у неё был телефон просто, чтобы узнать сколько чертовых шагов она за сегодня прошла, маршируя по Бульвару Лас-Вегас взад и вперёд во время их маленькой миссии. К тому же, у неё цифра наверняка получилась бы больше, чем у Наруто, так как его длинные ноги позволяли ему делать широкие, длинные шаги.

Она не жаловалась (вслух) всё-таки она была благодарна, что на ней сейчас была пара шлёпанцев из сувенирного магазинчика, а не та пара до смешного огромных каблуков.

Они нашли ресторан Акимичи-Гриль внутри отеля, который описали им полицейские. В какой-то момент Хината подумала, что это очень странно, ведь, они уже были в этих местах вчера, поэтому что-то здесь должно было напомнить им об этом и помочь вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что они делали ночью, но не тут то было.

Те места, которые они посещали казались ей смутно знакомыми, но её память не подкидывала никаких воспоминаний, которые ей были так нужны.

Наруто и Хината шли осторожно, приближаясь к ресторану, в страхе, что могут встретить такой же приём как им оказала Цунаде в казино. Сначала они узнали у хостес, есть ли сейчас здесь кто-нибудь кто был здесь прошлой ночью и с кем они могли бы поговорить. К сожалению, их официант сегодня не работал, но если им было угодно подождать, пояснила им хостесс, они могут поговорить с шеф-поваром, который готовил для них. 

Они уселись в лобби, у входа в ресторан и принялись ждать, оба немного нервничая, что их кто-нибудь узнает и снова выставит отсюда до того, как они получат ответы на свои вопросы. 

«А, это вы, ребята!» Хината подняла голову, обнаружив перед собой полного мужчину с широкой улыбкой, одетого в кипельно белую униформу шеф-повара. На его груди красовалась вышитая надпись: «Акимичи Чоджи, Шеф-повар». 

Вот это да!

«Привет!» Поприветствовал его Наруто, поднимаясь на ноги. «Мы просто хотели извиниться за прошлую ночь».

Хината находясь под впечатлением от встречи со знаменитостью всё ещё пыталась прийти в себя от осознания, что знаменитый шеф-повар Акимичи Чоджи вчера ночью готовил для них прямо на их глазах! И почему Наруто так непринуждённо себя ведёт? Неужели он не знает, что у этого мужчины аж три шоу на кулинарном канале?!

«Очень мило с вашей стороны прийти сюда только для этого!» Улыбнулся Чоджи.

«Ну, была ещё одна причина почему мы вернулись..» сказал ему Наруто, нервно почёсывая затылок. «…никто из нас не помнит, что было прошлой ночью и мы надеялись, что кто-нибудь сможет нам рассказать почему нас отсюда выставили и может что-то ещё о том что мы делали?»

Положив руку на свой круглый живот, Чоджи издал весёлый смешок. «Вас выставили за то, что вы пытались начать драку, но я на самом деле не возражал, потому что причиной драки стала любовь к моей еде, злиться на такое я не могу».

«И с кем же я пытался подраться?» Спросил Наруто, в надежде, что он не начал в ресторане перебранку с Хинатой из всех возможных людей.

«Вы ребята пришли вместе с большой компанией, праздновали свадьбу…» Хината и Наруто обменялись взглядом. «…погодите-ка, разве это была не ваша свадьба?» Недоумённо осведомился Чоджи. 

«Ха-Ха, ну да, скорее всего».

Шеф рассмеялся снова и продолжил повествование, «в общем, твой друг с чёрными волосами, кажется его имя было Саске, пытался доказать, что ел тэппанъяки и получше, но ты внезапно поднялся и практически атаковал его, говоря, что моя еда – лучшая в мире». Чоджи буквально расцвёл, воспроизводя вслух вчерашние высокие похвалы Наруто. 

«Саске?» Пробормотал себе под нос Наруто. Он не знал никого с таким именем.

«Конечно, нам пришлось заставить вас уйти, но я не мог реально разозлиться на то, как сильно тебе понравилась моя кухня».

«Ещё бы! Конечно еда была отличной, это же вы!» Вмешалась в разговор Хината и Чоджи ярко ей улыбнулся. Вот блин, ей действительно было жаль, что она не помнила его еду на вкус! Она обожала смотреть все его шоу, особенно то, где он путешествовал в разные города и пробовал фирменные блюда тех мест. 

«А вы случаем не знаете из какой часовни мы сюда пришли?» С надеждой спросил Наруто.

«Хмм, так, посмотрим», задумчиво проговорил Чоджи, «Наверняка это была та маленькая часовня через улицу, такая из белого кирпича. Вы всё время говорили, что пришли сюда пешком и эта часовня ближе всех отсюда».

Наруто схватил его за руку, с энтузиазмом пожал её. «О, спасибо огромное!»


	5. Chapter 5

Наруто и Хината поспешили выйти из отеля. Наконец-то пазл сложился и они выяснили то, что пытались выяснить весь день — ту самую часовню, где они, судя по всему, поженились вчерашним вечером.

Пока они шли к главному бульвару, Наруто заметил как люди собираются по периметру большого искусственного озера напротив отеля.

«Подожди!» Воскликнул он, беря Хината за руку. Она повернулась к нему с недоумением, а он в это время посмотрел на часы на своей руке. «Я знаю, что тебе не терпится, но…»

Его внимание неспешно переключилось на озеро и как раз в это время спрятанные где-то динамики начали играть оживлённую музыку. Из озера сильными струями поднялась вода, начиная танцевать в такт с душевным голосом певца. 

«Я люблю шоу фонтанов», смущённо признался Наруто, а потом снова повернулся к озеру. Хината мягко улыбнулась, её взгляд блуждал между фонтанами, Наруто и их соединёнными руками. Она без возражений встала рядом с ним и тоже отдалась моменту, позволяя себе насладиться красочным шоу.

Как только песня закончилась и танцующие фонтаны прекратили свою работу, Наруто и Хината возобновили свой путь к часовне. Рука об руку.

Он заметил как она нервно напряглась, как только маленькая часовенка показалась на виду. Здание действительно было из белоснежного кирпича, как и описал его шеф Чоджи.

«Хината», начал Наруто, его рука слегка сжала её ладонь в успокоение. Её взгляд сфокусировался на белом здании, момент истины приближался и пугал сильнее, чем она предполагала. «Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, даже если мы и вправду поженились, что самое худшее, что может произойти? Мы просто разведёмся и ты отдашь мне часть своих денег».

Хината крутанулась в его сторону, с выражением лица полным одновременно ужаса и удивления. 

«Вот чёрт! Так ты богачка, да?!» Он схватился за живот, складываясь по полам от громкого смеха. «Только у реального богатея будет такая реакция. Хината, расслабься, это была просто шутка!»

Хината надулась, слегка хмурясь, совсем не оценив его поддразнивания. Но после всего, что она успела узнать о Наруто, проведя с ним целый день, она должна была догадаться, что он не такой человек, который попытался бы извлечь из этой ситуации какую-то выгоду для себя. 

Сказать больше, он весь день был более чем учтив и любезен с ней. Спрашивал как она себя чувствовала и специально озвучивал то, что думал, когда это касалось их маленького расследования. 

Это было чем-то новым, особенно сравнивая с её бывшим парнем, который заставлял её буквально лезть из кожи вон, чтобы понять, почему он был раздражён или расстроен. 

По честному, она даже не могла представить Наруто раздражённым, он был таким добродушным и весёлым, забавным и милым, таким...

Неожиданно для себя её взгляд упал на линию его мужественного подбородка. Хинате нравились его растрёпанные блондинистые волосы, которые, казалось, специально были так уложены. Он повернулся к ней и она мгновенно потерялась в глубине его голубых словно океан глаз. 

«Идём внутрь?» Спросил Наруто, его бровь слегка дёрнулась так, будто он только что повторил сказанное второй раз. Хината даже не поняла, каким образом она успела так сильно уйти в свои мысли. 

Лёгкий румянец окрасил её щёки, она кивнула и отвела глаза. Что это были за мысли такие в конце концов? 

Ну и что с того, что Наруто был очень привлекательным? Для решения их проблемы, это не имело никакого значения.

Хината выпустила его руку и первой направилась вперёд, внутренне подготавливая себя, пока они оба шли в часовню. 

«Здравствуйте!» Поприветствовала их женщина в очках и с яркими красными волосами. «Меня зовут Карин. Чем я могу вам помочь?»

Рыжая девушка стояла за деревянной стойкой ресепшена, на которой стояли две изысканных цветочных композиции из белых роз. На фоне тихо играла мягкая классическая музыка. Всё было оформлено очень по свадебному. 

«Привет», ответила Хината, когда они с Наруто приблизились к стойке. «Я понимаю, что возможно это прозвучит странно, но мы думаем, что мы поженились здесь вчера вечером, есть ли какой-то способ узнать это точно?»

«Конечно, есть», улыбнулась Карин. Они сообщили ей свои имена и она вбила их в планшет, проскроллив вниз по базе данных часовни. 

Бледно-лавандовые глаза Хинаты нервно осматривали помещение. Маленький, но довольно официальный на вид алтарь виднелся в конце вестибюля. 

До этого момента, одна её часть всё же надеялась, что когда они придут сюда, выяснится, что всё здесь будет ненастоящим, с ряженым Элвисом, проводящим церемонию, так бы она сразу поняла, что вся эта свадьба была фикцией, просто в шутку. Но эта часовня выглядела вполне серьёзно, со своими цветочными украшениями и выставленным на показ меню тортов.

«Так, есть». Лицо Карин озарила улыбка. «Я нашла всю информацию по вам, но мы ещё не закончили ваш пакет с фотографиями. Если у вас есть десять минут, то я попрошу поторопиться с вашим заказом».

«Так свадьба была настоящей?!!» Выпалила Хината, забыв свою обычную вежливую манеру общения, клубок нервов сжался в животе. Она почувствовала тёплую руку Наруто у себя на спине, пытающуюся её успокоить. 

Увидев её обеспокоенное выражение лица, Карин вздохнула и отложила планшет. «Я так понимаю, что вы бы предпочли, чтобы она была ненастоящей?»

Оба, Наруто и Хината, кивнули со смесью вины и смущения на лицах. 

«Это не проблема», заверила она их. «Когда у нас происходят такие спонтанные свадьбы посреди ночи, мы обычно ждём семьдесят два часа перед тем, как отправить документы в офис округа штата именно из-за таких вот ситуаций». Задержав дыхание, они оба ждали её окончательного вердикта. «Ваш брак пока ещё не узаконен», заключила Карин. 

«Слава Богу!» Хината издала громкий вздох облегчения. Но её внимание тут же переключилось на Наруто. «Без обид!»

«Никаких обид», усмехнулся он, проводя рукой по своим светлым волосам. 

Перед тем как протянуть им нужные бумаги, Карин пришлось перебрать несколько папок. «Вот ваши документы. Вы всё ещё хотите получить свои фотографии? Заказ вы всё равно уже оплатили». Спросила он, Хината слегка вздрогнула, начиная задумываться, сколько именно они потратили на эту маленькую свадьбу?

«Почему бы и нет?» Ответил Наруто, пожав плечами. 

Карин вышла из залы, а Хината в это время, открыла папку с документами. Внутри лежал сертификат с их подписями и подписями свидетелей: Сакура Харуно и Учиха Саске. 

Вот уже во второй раз имя Саске всплывало в их маленьком расследовании. 

В конце концов, Карин вернулась за стойку и передала им глянцевый белый конверт, где их имена были витиевато выписаны элегантным курсивом. 

Когда Хината вытащила самую большую фотографию из набора, примерно такого же размера как и обычный альбомный лист, она чуть не сгорела со стыда. Она невольно ахнула и Наруто наклонился через её плечо, чтобы тоже посмотреть, что она там увидела. 

На фото в её волосах красовалась дешёвая маленькая корона с вуалью, которая спускалась вниз на спину. Они стояли у алтаря, украшенного белыми цветами и лентами. Или точнее, это Наруто стоял у алтаря, а она повисла на нём прижимаясь всеми конечностями. Её ноги обнимали его талию, а он держал её под попу. Хината содрогнулась, да она практически выскальзывала из своего короткого платья на этой фотографии. Её руки обнимали его шею и они оба целовались так, что даже на фото было видно, что это был далеко не невинный поцелуй. 

«Знаешь, может нам воспроизвести эту фотку, вдруг это поможет всколыхнуть твою память...» Прошептал Наруто с поддразнивающей улыбкой. 

Хината попыталась проигнорировать его замечание, хотя при этом вспыхнула маковым цветом. 

Друзья, стоящие рядом с ними на фотографии, выглядели абсолютно невозмутимыми, как будто для них было вполне нормальным то, что парочка чуть ли не петтингом при них занималась. 

С ужасом Хината поняла, что, возможно, свидетели были равнодушны к такому поведению просто потому, что она и Наруто вели себя так всю ночь. Она тут же вспомнила про засосы на своей шее, которые она заметила пока переодевалась в другую одежду в том сувенирном магазинчике. Её лицо начало буквально гореть, так что стало не по себе.

Сакура на фотографии держалась за руки с высоким мужчиной, чьи тёмные волосы закрывали почти большую половину его лица. Они поняли, что это должно быть и был Саске, который расписался в графе свидетеля и был на ужине вместе с ними. 

Кроме его имени ни Наруто ни Хината больше ничего о нём не знали. Но Хината решила, что если она хочет найти Сакуру, то попытаться найти Саске будет её лучшим вариантом. 

После того как они обратно запаковали свои фотографии и поблагодарили Карин, Наруто и Хината вместе вышли из часовни. 

Хината чувствовала облегчение от того, что их брак был недействителен и рада, что удалось уладить всё это недоразумение. Но... где-то в глубине души у неё засел довольно ощутимый комок разочарования. Теперь, когда их миссия закончена, она подозревала, что Наруто отправится к своим друзьям. 

И она скорее всего никогда его больше не увидит. 

«Так, и что теперь?» Спросил Наруто, обращая на неё взгляд своих ярких глаз. 

«Ну, мне нужно найти мою подругу, Сакуру. Она должно быть всё ещё вместе с этим парнем Саске, которого нам постоянно упоминают. А ты вернёшься к своим друзьям, дальше отмечать мальчишник?»

Был почти вечер, пустынный закат раскрасил небо в мягкие оттенки оранжевого. Скорее всего его друзья уже ушли из бассейна и Хината внезапно почувствовала вину за то, что он пропустил всё веселье. 

«Я могу остаться с тобой, пока ты не найдёшь её», мягко улыбнулся он. «У тебя же с собой нет ни телефона, ни денег. Я бы не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось». 

Не смотря на абсолютно здравые аргументы и трепет в груди от того, что он так мило побеспокоился за неё, Хината не смогла удержаться, от попытки отклонить его предложение. Из страха, что станет ему ещё большей обузой, чем уже была. 

«Ох, тебе совсем не обязательно это делать! У вас же мальчишник и тебе нужно праздновать со своими друзьями. Я буду...» Хината не договорила, потому что в это время кое-что заметила. Её бледные глаза шокировано расширились, уставившись куда-то мимо него.

Наруто развернулся и проследил за её взглядом, чтобы понять, что именно привлекло её внимание.   
  
За ним был биллборд на котором был изображён мужчина с их свадебных фотографий. Точнее, только его серьёзное лицо, наполовину скрытое завесой из тёмных волос. Его глаза были отфотошоплены так, что светились зловеще-красным цветом. 

Огромная надпись гласила: 

САСКЕ УЧИХА  
ИЛЛЮЗИОНИСТ 


	6. Chapter 6

Наконец стало понятно почему имя Саске звучало знакомо. У него было своё собственное шоу в том самом отеле, в котором Наруто с друзьями остановились. 

Информация на биллборде гласила, что его представления проводятся дважды за ночь, поэтому Наруто и Хината поспешили в его отель, направившись прямиком к кассам, в надежде купить билет на шоу Саске и уже там найти способ как-нибудь с ним поговорить. 

Ну хорошо, у этого плана конечно было куча недостатков, но время шло, а им нужно было поторопиться и успеть до того, как кончится шоу и Саске ускользнёт у них из рук. 

Хината была счастлива, что не настояла на том, чтобы Наруто ушёл к друзьям, потому что он и оплатил довольно дорогие билеты на шоу Саске. Они встали в очередь с другими зрителями и, как только двери открылись, сразу же попытались пройти внутрь одними из первых. 

На фоне играла музыка, пока люди заполняли театр. Не смотря на то, что помещение было просторным с высокими потолками, внутри всё равно создавалось ощущение интимности. Около двухсот мест были покрыты красными бархатными подушками и располагались полукругом вокруг сцены, которая была завешана классическим красным занавесом. 

«За сцену нельзя без специального пропуска», сказал им хмурый на вид охранник. 

Хината знала, что они с Наруто выглядят по-идиотски, пытаясь пройти за очень хорошо охраняемую сцену, к тому же они были одеты совсем неуместно и слишком просто, особенно в сравнении с другими зрителями, которые заполняли театр в поисках своих мест. 

«Нам надо просто поговорить с Саске, всего пару минут», взмолилась Хината, пытаясь изобразить на лице самые грустные щенячьи глазки. 

«Он наш друг!» Добавил Наруто. 

«Ну да, конечно, _каждый_ тут друг Саске», охранник закатил глаза так, будто уже слышал эту фразу не первый раз. 

«Нет, я клянусь! Хотите, покажу наши свадебные фотографии?» Не сдавался Наруто. Хината поддела его локтём и тихо проворчала, чтобы он не смел показывать эти фотографии никому и никогда. 

Смесь разочарования и безнадёги всколыхнулись у неё где-то внутри, они были так близко и в то же время так далеко. Конечно, они могли попробовать подождать конца шоу и снова попытаться, но что-то подсказывало Хинате, что результат будет таким же. 

«Хината!» Кто-то радостно позвал её из-за кулис. 

Её лавандовые глаза расширились от удивления, никогда ещё Хината не была так счастлива услышать голос Сакуры. 

«И Наруто!»

Окей, наверное это было даже преуменьшением, потому что слышать как Сакура обращается к Наруто так, будто она знала кто он такой и, будто помнила прошлую ночь — было просто замечательно. 

После коротких переговоров с охранником и показа Сакурой своего очень специального пропуска, Хинату и Наруто наконец пропустили за сцену. Волна облегчения захлестнула Хинату, когда обе подруги обнялись. Она была так рада, что с Сакурой было всё в порядке. 

«Прости меня! Я такая плохая подруга!» Извинилась Сакура. Они отстранились так, чтобы посмотреть на друг друга, но объятий не разомкнули. Хината заметила вину, притаившуюся в зелёных глазах Сакуры. «Мне надо было попытаться найти тебя раньше, но сегодня был такой сумасшедший день. Мы проснулись и Саске повёл меня на бранч в ресторан с самым роскошным видом на фонтаны. А потом он отправил меня в спа, пока у него была репетиция. Я просто на седьмом небе от счастья весь день, кручусь вокруг Саске и совсем забыла про тебя! Боже мой, я ужасна, простишь меня?»

Хината попыталась возразить. «Сакура, всё в порядке, правда! Я просто рада, что ты в безопасности, я волновалась, когда не нашла тебя в нашем номере». 

Девушки улыбнулись и снова заключили друг друга в объятия и только сейчас Хината заметила, что на Сакуре надет наряд, который она никогда раньше на ней не видела. Хината выросла в обеспеченной семье и могла отличить дизайнерское платье на глаз. «Новое платье?» Спросила она с улыбкой. 

Сакура покраснела, «Это подарок от Саске».

«Знаешь что забавно, Наруто тоже подарил мне наряд», захихикала она. Наруто прыснул, когда Хината показала на свой костюм из сувенирного магазина, потому что он не стоил и десятой части от того, сколько стоило платье Сакуры. 

Сакура тоже засмеялась, она была рада, что её подруга снова улыбается. После её разрыва с Тонери, Хината была в настоящей депрессии и хотя это путешествие пошло совсем не так, как они планировали, но эффект на настроении её подруги получился именно такой какой и был нужен. 

«А где Саске сейчас?» Спросила Хината. «Мы надеялись поговорить с вами двумя о том, что произошло прошлой ночью».

«Оу! Пойдёмте в его гримёрку! Он расслабляется перед началом шоу». Сакура подмигнула и провела Хинату и Наруто вглубь за сцену. 

Пусть даже она провела этот день носясь как заведённая, вместе с Наруто собирая по крупицам информацию, пока Сакура нежилась в спа, Хината была рада слышать, что у её розоволосой подруги выдался такой расслабленный день благодаря красивому мужчине. 

Они вошли в гримёрку, увидев наконец Саске, человека о котором столько слышали за этот день. На нём были чёрные, модно порванные джинсы и кипельно белая свободная рубашка. Несколько верхних пуговиц были небрежно расстёгнуты, обнажая его грудь. 

Саске приветственно кивнул им. 

Сакура прошла к мини бару и налила себе алкоголь. «Хотите пить? Я могу вам что-нибудь предложить?»

«Нет, не надо!» Быстро ответил Наруто. 

«Нет, спасибо», улыбнулась Хината. 

Им обоим пока хотелось держаться подальше от алкоголя после ночи пьяного угара, которая вылилась в тяжёлое похмелье. 

«Мы надеялись, что сможем поговорить про вчерашнюю ночь», начала Хината. «Видите ли, мы не помним почти ничего, что произошло после ночного клуба. Даже то, как мы встретились помнится как-то смазано». 

«Ага, мы тут пытаемся восстановить ход событий», добавил Наруто перед тем как пуститься в рассказ о том, что им уже удалось выяснить, акцентируя внимание на тот факт, что встреча в ночном клубе и то, как они решили пожениться было всё ещё им неясно. 

Сакура засмеялась, «Ну знаешь, я тоже слишком много выпила и была совсем не в себе, когда поддержала тебя с этой идеей про эту шуточную свадьбу...»

Хината вздрогнула, решив не говорить Сакуре о том, что эта свадьба на самом деле была вполне настоящей. 

«Просто я никогда не видела тебя такой счастливой, ты всю ночь твердила и твердила про то, что это любовь с первого взгляда...»

Её щёки сразу же ярко запылали пока Сакура продолжала описывать, как вчера, по словам самой Хинаты, ей понравился Наруто. Она даже задалась вопросом, а не была ли это с самого начала её идея — пожениться? Свадьба её сестры была не за горами, Хината внезапно озадачилась, не было ли в её душе чуть больше ревности, чем она была готова признать. 

«..он такой сексуальный и милый и всё это сочетается в нём просто идеально! Он мужчина моей мечты», продолжала рассказывать Сакура то, что Хината ей вчера говорила. 

Её бледные глаза глянули на Наруто, обнаружив, что он тоже был довольно смущён этой историей. Наруто слегка посмеялся, почёсывая затылок, не совсем понимая, как ему реагировать на такую похвалу. А затем Сакура попросила Саске рассказать, что помнил он. 

«Посмотрим... Я встретил вас в клубе _Insomnia_ , после того как Сакура указала на Хинату и представила как свою подругу. А вы оба сидели за VIP столиком Орочимару», ответил Саске. «Я подошёл, чтобы увести вас оттуда».

Наруто и Хината переваривали эту информацию несколько минут. Обоим показалось, что всё это звучит смутно знакомо. 

«Подожди. Орочимару? Это у него такие длинные чёрные волосы?» Спросил Наруто. «Мне кажется я помню его, он был очень милым, предлагал бесплатные напитки и всё такое». 

Саске вздохнул и покачал головой. «Ну, если вы пили то, что он предлагал, то это вполне может объяснить вашу потерю памяти». 

«Что ты хочешь сказать?» Нахмурился Наруто, морща лоб в недоумении. 

«Я хочу сказать, что он опоил вас наркотой». 

Хината была возмущена даже от одной мысли об этом. «По-почему кто-то вообще стал бы такое делать?»

«Понятия не имею, может потому, что он больной мудак», пожал плечами Саске, будто бы это всё объясняло. «Всё, что он делает — это играет с людьми, будто они его личные подопытные. Когда я встретил его в первый раз, то на следующее утро проснулся со сломанным запястьем и огромной татухой змеи на спине». 

У Хинаты сразу же возникло миллион вопросов про этого Орочимару, но их внезапно прервал стук в дверь и помощник режиссёра сообщил, что Саске пора готовиться к выступлению. 

Поэтому Хината решила оставить тему. Их миссия подошла к концу и она наконец соединилась с Сакурой. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, решила она. 

Она наконец позволила себе расслабиться впервые с тех пор как проснулась этим утром и просто насладиться выступлением Саске. 

И хотя шоу было потрясающее, Хината не могла удержаться от того, чтобы не обращать внимание на Наруто, который охал и ахал при каждом эффектном фокусе. Улыбка сама расползалась на её губах при виде его красивого лица и искреннего восторга. 

Даже после того, как они провели целый день болтаясь по улицам, пытаясь восстановить ночь, которую провели вместе, она всё ещё была счастлива быть с ним. Это был дурацкий и выматывающий опыт, но при этом по-странному весёлый. 

Хината невольно заинтересовалась была ли это его внутренняя способность — располагать людей к себе своим милым обаянием или, может, это только у неё сложилось такое впечатление. 

Вчера ночью она была под бог знает чем, когда провозгласила Наруто мужчиной её мечты и как бы неловко это ни звучало, возможно это было не далеко от правды. Наруто был забавным, обаятельным и его прикосновения действовали на неё необычно успокаивающе. 

Но их время вместе подходило к концу. 

Саске поклонился под бурные аплодисменты и занавес опустился. Наруто вывел Хинату из театра, пока Сакура убежала за сцену, чтобы попрощаться с Саске в уединении его гримёрки. 

Хината поняла, что пришло время и ей с Наруто тоже попрощаться. Их с Сакурой самолёт был утром, а она и так удерживала его с собой долго не давая воссоединиться с друзьями. 

Единственная проблема была в том, что... она не знала, что сказать. 

Она закусила губу, мысленно споря с собой о том, стоит ли ей дать ему свой номер телефона и попросить позвонить ей. Захочет ли он снова увидеться после того, как они оба возвратятся домой или он захочет умыть руки и забыть обо всём этом сумасшествии?

Возможно, то что случилось в Вегасе действительно должно оставаться только в Вегасе. 

Нью-Йорк — большой город, они могут жить там своей жизнью и даже ни разу не встретиться снова. 

Будет ли это совсем уж смешно, если она поцелует его на прощание? 

Её взгляд упал на его губы. Не честно, что она целовалась с ним и ничего об этом не помнит. Если они никогда друг друга не увидят, то возможно эта та самая точка в этой истории, которая позволит ей спокойно уйти и забыть его. 

Хината попыталась набраться храбрости и наклониться к нему, прижать свои губы к его в горько-сладком прощальном поцелуе, но их внезапно прервала шумная компания. 

«Какого хрена, Наруто?!» Крикнул жених и запрыгнул на блондина, беря его в шейный захват. Остальные его друзья подошли ближе к ним. «Я узнал, что ты был в стрип-клубе?! Это мои последние выходные в качестве свободного человека и ты даже не подумал взять меня с собой?!»

Наруто высвободился из захвата и они оба рассмеялись играючи пихая друг друга. Никто из них не заметил, как удивилась Хината, смотря на них широко раскрытыми лавандовыми глазами. 

«Ааа! Хината?!» Выпалил Конохамару, как только его взгляд переместился на девушку с которой до этого разговаривал Наруто. Его руки мгновенно закрыли лицо. «То есть, я хотел сказать, что терпеть не могу стриптиз!»

Хината вздохнула. Как бы сильно ей не нравились мысли о том, как Конохамару пускает слюни на толпу голых женщин, она была не в праве судить, когда дело касалось стриптизёрш. 

Недоумённый взгляд Наруто заметался между Хинатой и Конохамару. «Погодите-ка, вы что знаете друг друга?»

Они оба повернулись к Наруто и Конохамару ответил, «в смысле? Ты что не видишь сходства? Она старшая сестра Ханаби!» Конохамару показал на её лицо прежде чем ударить Наруто в руку. «Что значит, ты меня подставил перед моей будущей свояченицей!»

Внимание Конохамару снова переключилось на Хинату. «Что он тебе наговорил? Ничего такого, да? Честно, не слушай его! Это он извращенец, а не я!»

«Болтай больше», проворчал Наруто. 

«Стой, а что ты вообще тут делаешь? Ханаби тоже здесь?» Конохамару нервно огляделся. Хината постаралась удержаться от смеха, при этом удивляясь с чего это Конохамару решил, что она пытается поймать его с поличным за то, что он просто отмечает свой вполне стандартный мальчишник. 

«Нет, нет», покачала головой Хината. «Я здесь со своей подругой, мы просто решили поехать вдвоём в маленькое путешествие». 

«Аа, мир тесен», усмехнулся Конохамару. 

Хината посмотрела на Наруто и они обменялись улыбками. «Да, мир действительно тесен».

По воле случая им не пришлось прощаться в этот день, так как им предстояло снова увидеться на скорой свадьбе Конохамару и Ханаби в следующие выходные. 


	7. Chapter 7

Хината стояла у ярко освещённого туалетного столика в номере для невесты и наносила ещё один слой туши на ресницы. Рядом с ней, одетые в похожие платья цвета бургунди, стояли две лучшие подруги её сестры. Попивая шампанское, девушки болтали о том, как повезло Ханаби и какой идеальной будет свадьба. 

«Мне нужна помощь!» Позвала Ханаби с другого конца комнаты, она стояла на небольшой платформе напротив трёх высоких зеркал в пол. Хината улыбнулась, отложив косметичку и направилась к сестре. 

Она уже знала, что нужно Ханаби, взяв ленты на корсете её искусно отделанного свадебного платья, она туго затянула их, прежде чем завязать в аккуратный маленький бантик. 

«Ненавидишь меня за то, что я выхожу замуж раньше тебя?» Пробормотала Ханаби сморщив лоб и стараясь говорить так тихо, чтобы её подружки не услышали их разговор. 

«Ханаби», мягко пожурила её Хината, встречая взгляд бледных глаз своей сестры в отражении зеркала. «Я бы не смогла тебя ненавидеть, я счастлива за тебя!»

«А знаешь у Конохамару куча горячих друзей, может, мы сможем найти тебе сегодня нового парня!»

«Боже мой», Хината вздохнула, покачав головой. «Не надо беспокоиться обо мне! Сегодня всё только для тебя! И я здесь, чтобы праздновать твой самый важный день, хорошо?»

«Хорошо», согласилась Ханаби, при этом загадочная улыбка образовалась на неё накрашенных губках. 

Хрустальные канделябры освещали пространство мягким светом. В главном зале были расставлены стулья, на которых уже сидели друзья и члены семьи жениха и невесты, все они весело переговаривались и фотографировались. Свадьба проходила в фешенебельном отеле в центре Манхэттена. Хиаши не поскупился на расходы, когда дело коснулось свадьбы его младшей дочери. 

Хината держала в руках роскошный букет бледно-розовых и бордовых цветов. Она и направляла всех на свои места, пока вся свита невесты и жениха выстраивалась в коридоре. Она встретилась взглядом с Наруто, он был таким красивым в своём сером костюме. Его галстук был цветом в тон её платья. 

Её сердце затрепетало, когда он улыбнулся ей своей фирменной улыбкой. Ей хотелось пойти поговорить с ним, но она была слишком занята разговором со своим отцом и тем, что следила за тем, чтобы Конохамару не увидел Ханаби прежде времени и она оставалась скрытой от его глаз до нужного момента. 

Как только заиграл свадебный марш друзья невесты и жениха парами двинулись к алтарю, чтобы присоединиться к Конохамару, который уже стоял там в ожидании. Первыми шли Наруто и Моэги. Затем подружка невесты — Хината и шафер жениха — Удон. 

Гости поднялись на ноги, когда наконец в дверях появилась Ханаби в роскошном белом платье, под руку с отцом, который старался как мог сохранять невозмутимый вид. Конохамару еле сдерживал слёзы, когда невеста присоединилась к нему у алтаря. Она передала свой букет Хинате перед тем, как взяться за руки с женихом. 

Хината старалась не отвлекаться от церемонии, от милых клятв, которые произносили её любимая сестра и её будущий муж. Но у неё никак не получалось полностью сосредоточиться на происходящем.

Она чувствовала на себе взгляд Наруто. 

Каждый раз, когда она смотрела в его сторону, он уже смотрел прямо на неё и его улыбка всегда становилась чуть шире, когда он замечал её ответный взгляд. Хината была абсолютно уверена, что из-за этого на каждой фотографии с церемонии на её щеках будет виден яркий румянец. 

Во время приёма Хината делала всё в своих силах, чтобы быть внимательной подружкой невесты. Носила Ханаби напитки и закуски, пока гости подходили к ним с Конохамару, чтобы поздравить молодожёнов. 

«Иди повеселись! Получай удовольствие», сказала Ханаби, отмахиваясь от сестры. 

«Ты уверена?» Спросила Хината, но Ханаби только мягко подтолкнула её к ближайшей барной стойке. 

«Ну ладно, но если тебе будет что-то нужно, найди меня, хорошо?»

Хинате не хотелось оставлять сестру, ей хотелось, чтобы этот день для неё прошёл незабываемо и был идеальным во всём, но утешением ей послужило то, что Ханаби буквально излучала радость и спокойствие. И это было заразно. 

Зная, что она исполнила свой сестринский долг, Хината решилась наконец сфокусироваться на другой вещи — а если быть точнее, то на одном человеке, который занимал её мысли всю неделю. Её матово-бледные глаза оглядели зал, ища того самого мужчину. 

На её лице сразу же образовалась улыбка, как только она заметила знакомую блондинистую шевелюру в другом конце комнаты. Будто бы почувствовав её взгляд, Наруто посмотрел прямо на неё. 

«Простите...» Хината обернулась и прямо перед ней вырос элегантно одетый мужчина. «Вы одна из самый красивых девушек, которых я когда-либо видел, я просто обязан был подойти к вам». 

«О...эм, спасибо», ответила она, вежливо улыбнувшись. 

«Хотите чего-нибудь выпить?» Спросил он, подзывая рукой официанта. 

«Думаю, я буду красное вино». Мужчина взял с подноса у официанта бокал красного и протянул ей с ухмылкой. 

«Расскажите мне о себе», попросил он. 

После того как Хината допила вино и закончила разговор с двумя довольно настойчивыми мужчинами, она возобновила свою охоту на Наруто. Но внезапно какой-то брюнет выпрыгнул прямо перед её глазами. 

«Могу я пригласить вас на танец?» Осведомился он, бархатным низким голосом, сразу же протягивая ей руку. 

Как бы Хинате не хотелось танцевать с ним, ещё больше ей не хотелось прослыть невежливой. Для того, чтобы пригласить незнакомого человека на танец, требовалось много храбрости и ей совсем не хотелось разрушить чью-то самооценку своим отказом. 

Она приняла его руку и позволила увести себя на большой танцпол посреди зала. Где многие пары уже наслаждались живым выступлением группы, танцевальной музыкой и каверами знаменитых песен о любви. 

Хината кружилась по танцполу, мягко посмеиваясь над шутками своего партнёра по танцам. Она глянула в сторону, когда ощутила знакомый взгляд голубых глаз, пристально наблюдающих за ней. И, слегка прикусила губу, обнаружив, что Наруто действительно смотрит прямо на неё. 

Она надеялась, что на её лице отразятся все её противоречивые чувства. Ей и вправду не хотелось, чтобы Наруто подумал будто он ей не интересен. 

Он всё ещё улыбался... но может это просто потому, что он всё ещё стоял среди своих друзей. Ей было трудно его «читать». 

А затем он поставил её в тупик ещё больше, когда поднял вверх ладонь с тремя оттопыренными пальцами. 

И что бы это могло значить? 

Но расшифровать его жест времени ей не дали. Её внимание снова вернулось к её партнёру по танцам, когда его рука медленно поползла ниже дозволенного уровня. Хината быстро высвободилась из его рук. 

«Большое спасибо за танец», сердечно поблагодарила его она, прежде чем уйти. 

И как только настал момент, когда ей показалось, что наконец она свободна, к ней подошёл очередной мужчина, чтобы познакомиться. Хината не могла поверить в то, как много мужчин проявляло к ней интерес. Осыпая её комплиментами и приглашая на танец. 

Она даже начала подумывать было ли её платье, которое выбрала ей Ханаби, настолько ей к лицу или может у мужчин была какая-то негласная игра о которой она не знала, о том, чтобы обязательно познакомиться на свадьбе с подружкой невесты. 

Хината очень хотела поговорить с Наруто, но каждый раз, когда она замечала его, кто-то всегда подходил к ней, или же она уже была вовлечена с кем-то в разговор. Возможно, она слишком сильно боялась показаться грубой. Ей точно нужно учиться чаще говорить «нет». 

«Могу я предложить вам ещё один напиток?» Спросил её черноволосый джентельмен, как только Хината сделала последний глоток из своего бокала. 

«Ох, спасибо большое», ответила она, отдавая ему свой пустой бокал, с немного вымученной улыбкой. Она снова просканировала комнату, найдя Наруто на танцполе в компании нескольких парней, которые были с ним на мальчишнике. 

«Прошу, бокал Мерло», объявил её последний воздыхатель, передавая ей бокал вина. Почти сразу же он принялся рассказывать ей историю о фондовой бирже или чём-то таком, Хината просто кивала в такт его словам, пока украдкой поглядывала на Наруто. 

В следующий раз, когда их взгляды встретились, Наруто поднял вверх шесть пальцев. 

Её бледные глаза расширились, когда она наконец поняла, что он считал количество мужчин, которые уже успели к ней подойти за этот вечер.

Она не удержалась от смущённого смешка. 

Мужчина с которым она до этого разговаривала изогнул бровь, определённо это была странная реакция на его совсем не смешную историю. Хината быстро извинилась за свой смешок, ловко выкрутившись и придумав ему подходящее оправдание. 

К счастью ей не пришлось долго терпеть скучные разговоры о необыкновенных способностях её собеседника в торговле акциями, потому что к ним подошла Ханаби с просьбой. 

Единственным недостатком роскошного платья-принцессы Ханаби было то, что ей нужен был кто-то, чтобы держать все многочисленные слои юбки просто для того, чтобы она смогла сходить в туалет и такая обязанность была среди многих обязанностей подружки невесты. 

Не очень красивая, но зато вполне веская причина, чтобы закончить беседу. 

Когда Хината вернулась в зал, она была настроена на то, чтобы найти Наруто и наконец поговорить с ним. 

Но безуспешно. Его нигде не было видно. 

С разочарованным вздохом, она решила, что ей нужно сделать маленький перерыв от самого празднования и отдохнуть в тишине. 

Хината стояла на балконе, с которого открывался вид на город, делая глубокие успокаивающие вдохи и приканчивая очередной бокал вина. Ей нравилось смотреть на высокие, сверкающие в ночи небоскрёбы, и неторопливо прогуливающихся внизу по улице прохожих. 

Звук шагов привлёк её внимание и она выпрямилась, стараясь не показать раздражения, тем, что ей помешали насладиться одиночеством. 

Когда она обернулась, её лавандовые глаза встретились с голубыми. 

«Я искала тебя», призналась Хината, с улыбкой на губах и ощутимо расслабляясь. Она была рада, что это был не какой-то очередной парень, пытающийся понравиться ей. 

«Правда? Ну там внизу на Пятой Авеню ты меня точно не найдёшь», пошутил Наруто, устраиваясь рядом с ней и облокачиваясь на перила балкона. 

Его тёплое присутствие приятно захлестнуло её, как и всегда, когда она находилась рядом с ним, это было именно то самое чувство, которое ей так хотелось снова ощутить. 

«Как тебе приём? Веселишься?» Спросила она. 

«Не так как ты, мисс Популярность», заулыбался он, намекая на всё то внимание от мужчин, которое Хината получала с началом приёма. Она всё ещё не могла поверить, что он считал их всех. 

«Правда, обычно всё совсем не так... То есть, я совсем не... Ну ты меня знаешь, я просто...» Бессвязно бормоча, начала краснеть Хината. 

«Хочешь, раскрою секрет?» Заговорщицки наклонился к ней Наруто. «Ханаби рассказала каждому перспективному холостяку, что её красотка старшая сестра недавно стала свободной и любой, со стабильной работой и чувством юмора, должен попробовать её закадрить». 

«Это всё объясняет», фыркнула Хината, удивлённо покачав головой. Ей наверное стоило чего-то такого ожидать от сестры. «Так значит ты сюда за этим пришёл? Попробовать закадрить?» Набравшись смелости спросила она. 

«Ну конечно, стоит рискнуть». Наруто провёл ладонью у лица, его обычная улыбка сменилась отстранённой, уверенной ухмылкой. «Привет, красотка. Могу я купить тебе выпить?»

Хината не удержалась от смеха и резонно заметила, «здесь же бесплатный бар». 

«Вот, чёрт», расхохотался Наруто, мгновенно выходя из образа. «Почему бы тебе просто не намекнуть мне? Как я умудрился закадрить тебя в первый раз». Спросил он, прекрасно зная, что она тоже этого не помнила. 

«С твоей внешностью вряд ли понадобилось что-то ещё». 

«Воу, воу ,воу!» Улыбнулся он, слегка розовея. «Это же я должен тебе комплименты отвешивать». 

«Ну хорошо, можешь начинать». Поддразнила его Хината. 

Она нервно закусила губу, когда его взгляд прошёлся по её фигуре. В животе что-то перевернулось, от того каким голодным взглядом он посмотрел на неё. «Ты сногшибательна в этом платье», хрипло сказал он. 

Её сердце ускорило темп от хрипотцы его голоса, вызванной желанием, но она постаралась скрыть тот эффект, который он на неё произвёл и продолжить их игривую беседу. 

«Хмм», промурлыкала Хината, прижимая пальчик к губам. «Восемь из десяти. Сказано хорошо, но ты потерял очки за оригинальность. Мне уже успели за сегодня сказать точно такую же фразу». 

«Что?!» Звук его добродушного смеха, растопил её сердце, и она сама засмеялась вместе с ним. Но вскоре он прекратил смеяться и улыбнулся ей. «Знаешь что, к чёрту комплименты, я просто скажу тебе правду...»

Он повернулся прямо к ней. Его тёплая рука легка на её талию прежде чем он заговорил, «Я не переставал думать о тебе с того самого момента, когда ты ушла от меня в Вегасе». 

«Ты преувеличиваешь», начала отрицать она, несмелым шёпотом. Не в силах поверить, что Наруто чувствовал то же самое, что и она. 

Её дыхание стало прерывистым от предвкушения, когда Наруто наклонился ближе. Их глаза не отрывались друг от друга. 

«Если бы». 

Он легко пропустил её волосы цвета ночного неба сквозь пальцы, чуть отклоняя голову вверх и смотря на неё своими ласковыми голубыми глазами. Она медленно подалась вперёд, сокращая дистанцию между ними и его губы мягко соприкоснулись с её.   
Облегчение от его поцелуя было таким сладким, словно глоток свежего воздуха, о нужности которого до этого самого момента она и не подозревала. Она поспешно схватилась за лацканы его серого костюма, притягивая его ближе и заставляя углубить поцелуй. 

В животе порхали бабочки, а в голове не осталось никаких мыслей. И получалось сфокусироваться только на ощущении его губ, нежно ласкающих её. Он целовал её снова и снова, посылая сладкие мурашки по коже. 

Наруто провёл языком по контуру её губ, будто в просьбе. Безмолвная мольба о большем. Его рука переместилась с её бедра вниз к округлой попке, слегка сжимая её и заставляя девушку издать тихий стон. 

Он воспользовался тем, что её губы приоткрылись, проскальзывая своим игривым языком в её ротик. Хината была уверена, что сейчас она пахнет красным вином, но он пах желанием. Её воображение затопили пикантные сцены того, чем они могли бы заняться этой ночью. 

Когда он отстранился, Хината ощутила, как её окутал его мужественный аромат и она оказалась в полном смятении, ей хотелось продолжения и возобновления ласк. 

«Потанцуй со мной», прошептал Наруто почти не отрываясь от её губ. 

Уголок её рта изогнулся в смущённой улыбке. «Я думала ты никогда не попросишь».

Её сердце затрепетало, когда его лицо озарила фирменная улыбка. Он взял её за руку и повёл вовнутрь и на танцпол. Они остановились, прижавшись друг к другу, его рука на её талии, её — на его плече. 

Танцевать с Наруто было чем-то иным, в сравнении с другими мужчинами, с которыми она танцевала этим вечером. Было что-то правильное — находиться в его руках. 

Её взгляд переместился на пару молодожёнов. 

«Они выглядят такими счастливыми», прошептала Хината. В центре танцпола Конохамару и Ханаби обнимались смотря друг другу в глаза, качаясь в такт музыке и мило улыбаясь. Это буквально растопило её сердце: видеть сестру вместе с любовью всей её жизни. 

Хината украдкой разглядывала окружение, её лавандовые глаза впитывали чудесную атмосферу праздника: счастливую пару, весёлых гостей, красивые композиции из цветов, музыкальную группу. Идеальное место. Идеальный вечер. 

«Это и вправду была идеальная свадьба», тихо проговорила Хината, чувствуя небольшую грусть от того, что всё это закончилось так быстро. Она была рядом с сестрой, когда все эти месяцы она планировала это событие и всё это обернулось прекрасным вечером. Она надеялась, что Ханаби осталась довольна и праздник получился именно таким, о каком она мечтала. 

«Правда? А мне кажется наша свадьба была куда веселее, чем эта скукотища», поддразнил её Наруто. 

Хината не удержалась от смеха. «Ты даже не помнишь нашу свадьбу», напомнила она ему. 

«Даа, но мне кажется у нас была настоящая отвязная гулянка». 

Она играючи закатила глаза. Не в силах сдержать свою улыбку. 

И прямо так, её настроение изменилось. 

Хината посмотрела на Наруто, пока они качались в такт музыке на танцполе, удивлённая тем, как кто-то, кого она едва знала, мог так легко поднять ей настроение. 

Даже когда пеня закончилась, Наруто и Хината не отстранились друг от друга. Они продолжили танцевать, говорить и смеяться. С каждой песней она погружалась глубже в его объятия и в конце концов её голова оказалась на его плече. 

К концу вечера, она поняла, что её щёки уже начали болеть, невозможно было находясь рядом с Наруто перестать улыбаться. 

Наруто был весёлым и милым. Он заставлял её чувствовать себя особенной и желанной. 

Хината не заметила как быстро прошло время и опомнилась только, когда группа музыкантов объявила, что это их последняя песня. Минуту спустя к ним приблизился её отец, который сообщил, что уходит. Она огляделась вокруг, заметив, что многие гости уже разошлись. 

Наруто слегка напрягся, когда Хиаши отвесил ему безмолвный оценивающий взгляд. «Я надеюсь вы убедитесь, что она добралась домой в безопасности», его слова походили больше на отданную команду, чем на просьбу. 

«Да, сэр», слишком рьяно закивал блондин и Хината закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

Когда её отец ушёл, Наруто сразу же расслабился. «Знаешь, Конохамару рассказывал мне, как его тесть мог угрожать ему только одним взглядом, и я до этого момента не понимал, что он имел в виду».

Хината мягко захихикала и потянулась к нему, взяв в ладошку его щёку, чтобы он перевёл своё внимание на неё и перестал смотреть на удаляющуюся спину её отца. «Вечеринка почти закончилась, куда ты собираешься сейчас?» 

«Я собираюсь туда же куда и ты», усмехнулся он. 

«Ну что ж, прекрасно, потому что я собираюсь к тебе домой». Она наклонилась к его уху и промурчала, «Мне необходимо маленькое напоминание о том, что мы с тобой делали в Вегасе». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё раз огромная благодарность автору [naruhina_soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup) за оригинальную и очень милую работу [As Luck Would Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164000)  
> 


End file.
